


Bodyswap AU

by Banananana0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananana0/pseuds/Banananana0
Summary: (The swaps are not ships I ship or intended to be ships)What happens if one of monokumas motives was the students switching bodies? (Everyone is alive here)
Kudos: 11





	Bodyswap AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first actual writing so I'd appreciate comments on how to improve! And I know its not finishes I'll try update the chapters

As usual, Monokuma’s announcement woke everyone up bright and early  
every day. The sun shining on the shores of Jabberwock island, barely a  
cloud in the azure sky. The sun shone on each individual little hut assigned  
as dorms for the ultimate students.

  
Among the students was Hajime Hinata, one who couldn’t remember his  
talent. He woke up as usual, for the past few days now, except, today felt  
different. However, He paid no mind to it. He got up, deciding to get ready  
for the day ahead, same as always. He ran his hand through his hair, it felt  
different, less spikey, and softer. As he passed a mirror, he didn’t see  
himself, but the one and only Hope obsessed lucky student; Nagito  
Komaeda.

What was he doing here in Hajime’s cottage? Well, come to think of it, this  
cottage was different, a bit messier.  
A sudden knocking came from the door, should he open it? Either way, he  
did. And what he saw before him shocked the life out of him. Hajime saw  
himself stood before him. “wow, it’s such a surprise to see… me?” hajime  
stated. “don’t worry, it’s me Nagito” he reassured the student in his body.  
“after I woke up, I thought I just spent the night in your cottage, so I  
returned to mine”

  
A smile formed on Hajime’s face, the one Nagito controlled.  
“what’s that smile for?”  
“at least I know someone with such incredible hope inside them, has  
control over my worthless body”  
“you need to stop talking about yourself so badly”

  
Hajime got dressed, in his normal uniform, despite being in Nagito’s body.  
Nagito did the same. After they both got dressed, they decided to go to the  
restaurant, where most were already gathered. Most Ultimates had a  
disturbed look on their faces. The others seemed not to care.

  
“touch anywhere and I won’t hesitate to hurt you” Teruteru gave Peko the  
most threatening glare anyone had seen on the cook’s face.  
“by hurting my body or yours?” Peko had the smuggest expression. It  
seemed those two had switched, but no telling what the pervy chef would  
do in the swordswoman’s body. Against what everyone expected, teruteru  
danced around the restaurant singing at the fact he was now taller and  
could reach a top shelf to get ingredients without using a stool.

  
Chiaki sat near the furthest table, talking to Gundham’s dark devas. And to  
much surprise, Gundham was sitting across from them playing games.  
Confusing as it was, everyone had switched, yet not everyone was here.

  
Nekomaru and Kazuichi walked in together, talking about how annoying  
this situation was, mahiru and Hiyoko were chasing after them. When  
Nekomaru shot a glance at mikan, it was clear Hiyoko had switched with  
Nekomaru, it seemed some switches, even if they made no sense, were  
clear to tell, like when mikan got up and flounced over to Nekomaru.

  
“what the hell is your problem?! Can you not scorn the girl at least once?  
Especially when it’s not Mikan you’re bullying. Mahiru, get your girlfriend.”  
“what- she’s not my girlfriend!” Kazuichi practically became the same colour  
as his hair. Nekomaru turned back, the most despair filled expression spread  
across his face. “I- I’m not?” Kazuichi took Nekomaru’s hand and dragged him  
outside.

Mahiru shouted out “don’t make me hold Nekomaru’s hand like that!”  
From that, it was easier to tell, fuhuyhiko had switched with Mikan, Kazuichi  
had switched with Mahiru, Nekomaru had switched with Hiyoko. Chiaki  
switched with Gundham and Peko had switched with Teruteru. And finally,  
Hajime had switched with Nagito. Or that’s what they thought was all.

  
Ibuki strolled in, looking at her arms puzzled, Fuyuhiko (who was actually  
mikan) rushed behind her. “are your arms ok? Do you feel ok? I can h-help”  
Fuyuhikos voice had become softer, his tone less aggressive.  
“DON’T YOU DARE CRY LIKE THAT IN MY BODY” Mikan, from across the  
restaurant, screamed. Her tone was more aggressive and assertive. Upon  
being shouted at, fuyuhiko fell backwards, into one of Mikans falls™.

Mikan and Fuyuhiko were definitely not on good terms, so much so, they tried their  
best to wear their own clothes; mikan had a suit, without a jacket, and  
Fuyuhiko had a shirt, skirt, and an apron.  
Ibuki looked across at the 2 arguing ultimates. When she spoke, it was her  
normal Ibuki tone. “Ibuki is here!” she beamed.

  
“HEY YOU! STOP PRETENING TO BE IBUKI!” Byakuya shouted, panting  
heavily.  
“wait, have Byakuya and Ibuki switched? If so, why does Ibuki, as in her body,  
sound just like her?” Nagito looked very puzzled, his hair standing up to  
Hajime’s ahoge. “is Byakuya just really good at impressions?”

  
Ibuki simply nodded her head. “yes, I am very good at impressions,” her tone  
became more serious than normal ibuki. Her words more formal and  
articulated.

  
“let’s take note of who’s who to not get confused” Hajime suggested, holding a  
pen and paper. “so, me and Nagito have switched, Fuyuhiko and Mikan,  
Kazuichi and Mahiru, Nekomaru and Hiyoko, ibuki and Byakuya, Peko and  
Teruteru, Gundham and Chiaki”  
“WHERES MISS SONIA!!?” Mahiru shouted, rushing around, bumping into  
Peko in the process. “watch where you’re dancing, stupid cook”  
“says the one rushing around to find a girl who doesn’t care, Mr. lover-boy”

  
Akane strolled in, in the neatest dress anyone had seen her in. “hello  
everyone!” her smile sweeter than ever. Hiyoko rushed over, going to check her temperature.  
“hiyoko, since when did you become caring?” Akane was puzzled.  
“its nekomaru. A lot of us have switched bodies” hiyoko had a stern expression.

  
Akane laughed quietly, “in that case, I shouldn’t hide. It’s me, sonia”  
Mahiru rushed over and hugged akane, almost crying. “s-soda?”  
“yeah, mahiru and I switched. By the way, where’s akane if you’re miss sonia”  
“I’ll go check.” Hiyoko offered, but everyone disagreed.

  
Peko stood tall above hiyoko, “lets prank her. By pretending to be who we’ve  
switched with.”  
“and how am I meant to be a perverted cook?” Teruteru’s voice was colder  
than usual. “do I just stay in the kitchen because I can’t be you” Peko agreed  
with him, as he waddled off to the kitchen.  
Nekomaru and Kazuichi finally walked in, and so everyone explained the plan  
and hid Akane.

  
Nekomaru headed off, everyone trying to adapt to the ultimate’s they were  
meant to play as. Gundham had to keep the dark devas ok, chiaki tried to beat  
a level of Mario. fuyuhiko had to try to be more assertive and aggressive, and  
mikan tried to not boss everyone around and be shyer, which was proving  
hard for both of them.

  
Mahiru and hiyoko barely tried, they began playing together as Kazuichi tried  
to help fuyuhiko become more assertive. Nagito and Hajime had no issue,  
they stood and began chatting, although nagito would have to fix his hair  
down from having an ahoge™.

  
Nekomaru soon returned with sonia, who was completely unaware of the  
switch.  
“where’s teruteru? I want something to eat.”“hiyoko, since when did you become caring?” Akane was puzzled.  
“its nekomaru. A lot of us have switched bodies” hiyoko had a stern  
expression.

  
Akane laughed quietly, “in that case, I shouldn’t hide. It’s me, sonia”  
Mahiru rushed over and hugged akane, almost crying. “s-soda?”  
“yeah, mahiru and I switched. By the way, where’s akane if you’re miss sonia”  
“I’ll go check.” Hiyoko offered, but everyone disagreed.

  
Peko stood tall above hiyoko, “lets prank her. By pretending to be who we’ve  
switched with.”  
“and how am I meant to be a perverted cook?” Teruteru’s voice was colder  
than usual. “do I just stay in the kitchen because I can’t be you” Peko agreed  
with him, as he waddled off to the kitchen.  
Nekomaru and Kazuichi finally walked in, and so everyone explained the plan  
and hid Akane.

  
Nekomaru headed off, everyone trying to adapt to the ultimate’s they were  
meant to play as. Gundham had to keep the dark devas ok, chiaki tried to beat  
a level of Mario. fuyuhiko had to try to be more assertive and aggressive, and  
mikan tried to not boss everyone around and be shyer, which was proving  
hard for both of them.

  
Mahiru and hiyoko barely tried, they began playing together as Kazuichi tried  
to help fuyuhiko become more assertive. Nagito and Hajime had no issue,  
they stood and began chatting, although nagito would have to fix his hair  
down from having an ahoge™.  
Nekomaru soon returned with sonia, who was completely unaware of the  
switch.

  
“where’s teruteru? I want something to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> swaps;  
> Hajime – nagito  
> Akane – sonia  
> Nekomaru – hiyoko  
> mahiru – Kazuichi  
> Ibuki – (imposter)  
> Mikan - fuyuhiko  
> Peko – teruteru  
> Gundham – chiaki


End file.
